The Whistler (website)/June 1999
School's Out Edition June, 1999 Page 1 'Students Look Back At School Year' With summer fast approaching, spirits are high here at WPJH. Pranks are on the rise, parties are being planned, and everyone looks forward (for a change!) to their PE class, where they can breathe in that wonderful summer air. But amid the hijinks and hilarity are some more serious thoughts. The 1998-99 school year has held many challenging experiences for students. The Whistler has decided to publish a special issue asking students from everywhere to express themselves on the good and bad they've seen. It may not be the most cheerful or comfortable reading, sometimes, but this paper thinks it's important to share the very real issues that kids deal with in their lives. The impressive way they're handling these situations gives us all hope for the future! - Editor If all the children of the world get together, we can solve some violence problems...Many students at Whistling Pines are taking a stand against violence. If U want to help, contact your mayor or governor. Please help us solve these many problems. -- Rebecca What happened to the best year ever? It left and now it is time for summer. Next year we will just have to do this again. The first loves and first kiss. Will we ever see each other again? If you trust your friends to be your friends, yeah...and if you are going steady, you should hope so! --Opal7 What do you think about junior high? Well if you asked me, it would definitely be a good response. Although no school year is simply great (I mean we're talking about school here!), junior high has been a wonderful experience. Yes, I've had bad moments (who doesn't?), but you have to take the good with the bad. For example, this year I did have one of the meanest teachers but, in return, I had the best teacher ever. We shared many laughs and even angry feelings, but we made it through. I never realized until now that I would never trade my class for another. Our class is considered by some teachers the second worst class that ever attended our school, but if they would only take the chance to look, they would find a class that is intelligent, funny, and one with the best personality. If you'll just take a moment to see it, you'll find your class is a really great one, too. I've learned that it's not the grade or teachers (at least not sometimes) that make the year what it is, but the class. Each student can be likable in their own special way. Take the time to notice the students in your class, whether they're your best friend or worst enemy. They all are somebody, and if you take the time, you might find out exactly who they are. --Vanna One day at school it was really cold, in fact it was snowing. And my friend and I were freezing like everyone else. Suddenly the heater went off and the air conditioning went on and out came little icicles and bugs. The heater would not turn on and the air conditioning would not turn off. We sat there for the WHOLE DAY with little bugs and icicles flying at us! -- SGirlClub777 Ms. Gregory gave us basically a pep talk about what is going on in our school. She's noticed that there's been smoking in the girls' bathroom, more kids getting teased, and a bunch of other matters. So Ms. Gregory decided to have us write a letter to her. In it, we would have to answer two simple questions: "How can we inprove our school?" and "What makes our school a good place to learn?" If we have nothing to say, we can just write "no comment." So when she gets our letters back she'll see what she can do to improve our school. --Anon I'm sure you have probably heard about the shooting at Columbine High School. I'm just asking that maybe you could say a prayer for them and pray that the same thing doesn't happen in your school. This trend of killing has been going around and it could occur in your school, too. Just this month my school found a "hit list" (a list of names that say who a person wants/intends to kill). They also heard there might be a bomb...Do me and all of Colorado (and possibly the world) a favor and pray that this tragedy doesn't come alive again. - Selfhelp other pages lost External Links *The Whistler, June 1999 Category:Whistler Issues